


Selfish

by BlancaPowell



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel), Choices - Fandom, PlayChoices
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Tragic Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 10:31:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18990877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlancaPowell/pseuds/BlancaPowell





	Selfish

“She’ll be fine, Adrian.”

Adrian turned to see Kamilah standing in the doorway, looking at him concerned. 

“She’s tough, I’m sure she’ll be fine,” she continued and he only nodded. She was tough, yes, but what if it wasn’t enough? What if he lost her too? 

“How much more?” he heard Kamilah asking and without looking at her again he answered, “10 more minutes.”

She left his office and he stayed with his own thoughts. That one thing he feared the most happened and Adrian never felt more helpless. When he found Anna in her apartment, laying motionless in the pool of her own blood he didn’t hesitate for a moment. There was only one way to help her so without much thinking he... turned her. 

What else was left to do though? She was  _dying,_ and he couldn’t bear a thought of losing her. Neither Kamilah, nor Lily, not even Jax, literally no one was shocked when he told them what he did. Kamilah helped him put Anna into the coffin and supported him from the second he showed up with Anna in his arms. 

But now, now he was more scared than ever. The painful memories of Celia turning into a disguisting feral, memories of him killing her, were hauting him. 

 _5 more minutes_.

He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He didn’t want to lose her, he didn’t want to have to kill her.  _Please, let her be okay... Let me have her... please..._

“Adrian.” Kamilah entered the room again. “It’s time.”

He nodded and the both of them went to check on Anna. He hesitated at the door and looked pleadingly at Kamilah. “I can’t do this. If she’s... I can’t.”

Kamilah put a hand on his shoulder and nodded. She took a dagger from a shelf and replied, “I’ll do it. I’ll let you know...afterwards.”

He nodded as she closed the door behind her. He was pacing back and forth trying to hear even the smallest sound but Kamilah must have not opened the coffin yet. It was hard on her too, he was sure. Anna did change their lives and they all liked her. 

He shifted uncomfortably when he heard his friend opening the lid. And then he heard it. A noise as if someone threw the coffin on the ground. A scream.

_No, no, please no._

He was listening to what was happening behind the door trying to guess what might have happened, the darkest scenarios running wild in his head. His eyes widened in emancipation as Kamilah opened the door and nodded towards the inside. 

“She’s okay. Just a bit... confused.”

_She’s okay she’s okay she’s okay_

_She was okay!_

Within seconds he was there, taking in the sight of her standing in front of him, his Anna, his beloved.  _She was okay. Now everything will be okay._

“Anna...” he murmured before pulling her close and starting kissing her face, her hair.  _She was okay._

“Adrian, wait,” she pulled away and he looked at her confused. “What is that?” she motioned at herself and then at the whole room.

“What do you mean?”

“Adrian, please don’t tell me it is what I think it is. Please don’t tell me you’ve turned me. Please don’t tell me I’m a vampire now, too.”

“Anna... You--you were attacked. You were dying... I couldn’t-- I had to,” he stuttered.

“How could you?! Did I agree? Did I want to be turned?! You know I didn’t! So why did you?!” she was yelling now. 

“You would've died, Anna. I did it because I love you.”

She snorted, “Please. You didn’t do it because you love me! If you loved me, you’d let me decide. You  _knew_ I didn’t want to be a vampire. You knew! But you are so selfish and you just needed to turn me, didn’t you?”

“Anna...” he wanted to take her hand but she took a step back. “I’m sorry. I did it for you, you would've died otherwise...”

“WELL MAYBE I WANTED TO!”

“Anna,” his face fell. Was she being serious?

“I never wanted to be a vampire. I never wanted to be deprived of garlic bread. I never wanted to be deprived of sunshine. I never wanted to be dependent on human blood!” She had tears in her eyes. 

“Anna, please. I wanted to save you! You didn’t deserve to die so young. I love you, please, understand I did it for you.”

“You didn’t do it for me!!! You did it for you! Because it was YOU who didn’t want to lose me. It was YOU who thought it would be a good idea. It was YOU who desperatly wanted to keep me alive.”

“Anna...”

“I can’t talk to you now, Adrian. I need to go,” she brushed past him, wanting to go outside. 

“Anna, I’m sorry but you can’t go outside right now...” he looked sheepishly at her, “it’s daytime and you can’t stay in the sun for too long.”

“Well, that’s a shame cause this is exactly what I’m going to do.”

“Whaa-- Why?”

“I didn’t choose this life. I don’t want it. I’m sorry Adrian but you shouldn’t have saved me. You should’ve let me die. And since I didn’t have a choice then, I’m making my choice now.”

“Anna, please,” Adrian pleaded realizing what she wanted to do. He was going to lose her after all...

“I’m sorry, Adrian. I’ve made my decision. I love you,” she pressed her lips to his, tasting the saltiness from Adrian’s tears. 

He held her for a little longer and smiled sadly when they finally parted. 

“I understand. I love you, Anna.”

She waved at him, at Kamilah, Lily and Jax who were standing there and walked out from the building, straight into the sunshine.

Wordlessly, Adrian went to his bedroom, locked the door and did something he hadn’t done in a while. Cry. 

 

* * *

 

 

Hours passed and he tried not to think about Anna, she was most likely a pile of ash at that point. 

_I can’t believe I already lost three women I loved. Each in a different way._

He cried himself to sleep and before he knew it, it was already late evening, which meant it was time to start the day. He closed his eyes and signed.  _How I wish these past twenty-four hours never happened._

“Adrian?”

His eyes fluttered open as he heard the voice.  _Her_ voice.

“Anna?” 

“Hi,” she smiled and sat on his bed next to him.

“What are you doing here? Did you...did you change your mind?” he asked, his voice full of hope and his eyes full of tears he was fighting back.

“I might have overreacted a little bit,” she admitted looking at him sheepishly. “Being a vampire is not exactly what I wanted but I realized it doesn’t matter because all I wanted from life was, well, still is, you.”

“Anna,” he whispered taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. 

“I’m sorry I yelled at you. I was thinking all day and even though forever sounds super long, I do want to spend it with you. And Lily. And Kamilah. And Jax. And others. But you most importantly.”

Adrian pulled her close to him, nearly squeezing her and he felt her laughter on his chest. “I love you. I love you so much, Anna.”

“I love you too, Adrian. I hope you’re okay with the fact that you’re stuck with me for a little longer than an average life span.”

“Always, Anna. This might be a little selfish of me but I’m happy to have you for myself for eternity.”


End file.
